zonguebob_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Saving Equaria
The Loungers accidentally crash onto Equaria, the AUU Equestria, and meet not just Princess Shade, her friends, and Queen Caelestis, but also 6 other friends, one of them being a typical frenemy: Starbright Shatter, whose is essentially AUU Starlight Glimmer, and like her, starts out evil and intends to make everyone equal like other races by destroying the concept of their birth marks, as she feels they serve as a mark of supremacy, limiting the talents of her kind, as it's what cost her her friendships within school, as the school yard code said it was against the rules, intending to seek this out in a powerful and uncharted birth mark holo-vault and making a large megalopolis she rules to be the first to accept her beliefs, and then expand later on. However, she fails to realize that the one who gave that to her could also take it from her. It was found with help from a Storm King-like conquering tyrant named Conquerius, who aims to conquer all of Equaria and believes that Starbright's plan will give him the power to make that possible for Lony territory, and has released his Censen henchmen to ensure that is made possible, and will not let Shade's team, and a band of Mane 5-like heroes within the megalopolis that were duped there by Starbright, nor a bunch of misfits, stop him, destroying anything nearby that may pose a threat. Now, our heroes must stop Starbright from making her plan complete Conquerius' plan, while coming across colorful characters like Ziden and Trixa. Scenes 'Arriving in Equaria' 'Welcome to Equality City' 'Hiding in Seaquaria' Sea Cave *Shade: (The heroes were wet and walking through a water-drenched cavern) This is what happens when you don't listen to the defenders, guys! *Sonny: Hey, don't pin this on us! Our magician was captured in that raid too! We didn't exactly know about Tempera's true nature and her alliance with a crazy conqueror! *Comet: Well now we're lost in a sea cave and we can't find our way out. Good job! *ZongueBob: It's just water. Besides drowning, water never killed anyone. *Spunky: Well they're right about that. (She swims underwater joyfully and then mysteriously sees glowing figures and surfaces) Guys, I think I saw something! *Tina: So do I. I'm picking up two sources of movement in the water. *Atrick: I hope they're not sharks. *Glora: Why would sharks live in a place like this? Maybe it's random monsters. *Spunky: (She stuck her head underwater blowing bubbles as she heard the two figures speaking)... (She surfaced) No, they're talking. I'll go get them. *Shade: Spunk, wait! (She dived and headed towards them) Aw, Caelestis dammit! If we get through this, we're blaming you guys! *Commander: Oh, shut up! (They followed them) *Spunky: (Gurgling) Wait! We just wanna talk! Come back! (They escaped into a giant pool as Spunky surfaced) They're gone! *Boole: Fan-friggin-tastic! *Scoro: Let's not give up! We can likely find others. These sea caves seem to feel like some kind of... Underground Railroad. *Atrick: Oh, you mean this used to be a subway? *Cephward: (He face-palms) Not THAT Underground Railroad, you maunucle-head! *Glamour: Look, can we just get back to finding a way out of- (The pool suddenly turned into a whirlpool) Wha? *Pho: HOLY MERF!!! *Sonny: BRACE YOURSELVES!!! *Cephward: Ugh, I hate epic adventures! (They went down the whirlpool and got ejected into an underwater cave as many of the heroes suffocated as the ones used to it tried to help but couldn't find air) *Sonny: (With her holographic helmet on) IS THERE ANY AIR?! *Mr. Tetrus: Doesn't look like it! *Sau: The closest source is 1 mile away. The semi-aquatic members can reach it, but I'm afraid those that aren't won't make it there. *ZongueBob:... (He watches the AUU Mane Six slowly drown)... Then what do we do? We're lost down here! *???: No you're not! (Bubble helmets were made for them as they gasped heavily and the two figures revealed themselves to be sealonies similar to Skystar and Marenia) *Sealony #1: And you're incredibly lucky we saved you from the waterfall crash and have been watching you. *Sealony #2: OHHHH, YOU GUYS ARE SO WEIRD!!! *Sealony #1: Bubbly, calm down! *Sealony 2 (Bubbly): "Sorry." *Kongin: Well we didn't have our magic assistant with us, so, thanks. *Kii: And who I ask are you? *Sealony #1: I am Stingy Atoll, and this is my easily-excitable (To herself) And somewhat annoying, (Openly) sister Bubbly Atoll. We are a group of sealonies that escaped Conquerius' destruction of our atoll homeland and went hiding in these aquifers to survive. You almost lead his Censens here if it wasn't for dumb luck. *Shade: Blame these idiots for that. *Bongki: OH, WILL YOU SHUT UP ABOUT THAT?! WE DID OUR BEST!! *Jokey: "ALSO, YOUR AT FAULT FOR NOT STOPPING US TO BEGIN WITH, SO THAT MAKES YOU A BIGGER IDIOT?!" *Shade: "WHAT?! I CAN'T BELIEVE THE LOUGERS WOULD ACTSELLY ASSUSIATE WITH YOU GUYS?!" *Atrick: "Tecnecally, the Lougers haven't yet met our team, so-" *Shade: "OH, AND IT SHOWS?!" *Stingy Atoll: Calm yourselves, will you? Sound is more intense underwater! *Jokey: "How can ya tell? We sound exactly the same." *Stingy: Look, it's part of complicated underwater biologity some of you may not be able to understand, okay? You're both loud as all hell and I must advise you behave yourselves in mom's presence. *ZongueBob: Mom? *Bubbly: Yeah, Mom! The queen! She's been upstaging Conquerius and freeing his slaves for years. You'll love her. *Buckroot: Well let's hope she ain't as incompetent as these dorkwads! *Cadet: Will you stop blaming us for every feloot stuck up a tree?! *Comet: "Well maybe it would help abit more if YOU START TAKING THIS MESS SERIOUSLY?!" *Stingy: NO MORE FIGHTING!!! Now come with us if you want to see these 'Hippogrykhs'! My god, you've got to be the most dysfunctional heroes I've ever met! Why do you keep playing the blame game like misbehaving teenagers? *Xoriago: Well, Princess P***y thinks we're too idiotic to do anything right and keep making things worse. *Sonny: She prefers the Lodge more than us because we haven't been heroes for more than a few months. *Stingy:... I see. Well, mother won't tolerate nonsense like that. *Jokey: Which one? *Stingy: Both! (The two sides looked worried at each other)... Now come along, and fix your attitudes by the time we are in mother's presence. 'Meet Conquerious' 'Starbright's Past' 'The Loungers Casted Out/Tempera Shift's Past' Foggy Beach *Trixa: (The heroes exited the water)... So how'd it go? *Commander: YOU F*****G TWO-TIMING JACKASSES!!! *Trixa:... Ooooohkay, not good, I see. *Shade: US?! *Commander: No, the Pronkes colony a mile away..... YES YOU, YOU IDIOTS!! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING RESORTING TO STEALING FROM THEM?!? *Shade: We did what we had to! It was our best chance to save Equaria! *Cephward: YOU CALL THEFT THE BEST CHANCE TO SAVE EQUARIA?! *Comet: Hey, it wasn't like the Queen was exactly the lady of reason!! She was more interested in being a cowerd then stand up to her oppressor!! *Cephward: WELL A LOT OF GOOD STEALING FROM HER DID!! WE WERE THIS CLOSE TO GETTING HER TO CHANGE HER MIND AND YOU MORONS HAD TO RUIN IT?! HOW CHILDISHLY STUPID AND/OR INSANE ARE YOU?! *Shade:... Excuse me? *Zhensi: Cephward!! *Cephward: Uh, wait, let me rephrase that! I meant to say, WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?! *Shade: Well, it's just.... You know, just in case. *Sonny: In case of what?...... You... You don't think we can do this, do you? You said you believed in us... But you were just saying that because the queen said so, didn't you? You just wanted us to DISTRACT THEM CAUSE YOU WANTED TO GET RID OF US!! *Shade: What?! No!! We weren't trying to get rid of you! *Jokey: But you admit of using us as distraction bitches to make jackasses out of those Sealonies while their beloved treasure gets hijacked? *Comet: Actually yes, that was the plan. (The Loungers stared angrily)..... OH, COME ON!! IF IT HELPS YOU P***ERS CALM DOWN, IT WAS A FLOP ANYWAY!! *Mr. Tetrus: It was NOT a matter of if it was successful or not! It's a matter of the fact, that you would consider it at all!! *Jokey: For all we know, the Sealony Queen may as well decide that the surface world means jacks*** to her now!! What do you jackasses have to say for yourselves?! *Shade:..... We never would've done it, but heroes don't just screw up and expect to be trusted and forgiven as if what they just did didn't matter. It's not enough. YOU'RE not enough! *Commander: WHA-I-JU-BU-WE ALMOST HAD A WAY TO FIX THIS!! WE WERE THIS CLOSE AND WE GOT THE MORALE TO SHOW WE CAN BE JUST AS LEGENDARY AS THE LODGERS!! THEN YOU TAKE DRASTIC MEASURES?! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST TRUST US?! *Comet: Why don't you ask the poor souls you got into Conquerius' hands, hmm? *Jokey: OH, DON'T YOU PIN THAT ON US!! YOU'RE AS GUILTY OF NOT EXACTLY DOING ANYTHING TO STOP THAT FROM HAPPENING!! *Comet: WELL, HOW WERE WE SUPPOSED TO KNOW SOMETHING LIKE THAT WOULD HAPPEN?! And we didn't figure you would actually be able to reason with that sea-c**t! We figured she would've just rolled her eyes boringly on how overhyped you guys were! Besides, you probably would've end up somehow ruining that afterwards anyway! *Lady Hush: Now, now, I know tensions are running high- *Cephward: Oh, and snooping to Conquerius' level is supposed to be any different? *Shade: Oh, now you're comparing us to that madman just because we didn't play nice? Is THAT it?! *Jokey: IF THE ZORSE-SHOE FITS, WEAR IT!! *Lady Hush: And like that, you just made it worse. *Shade: (She got angry)... Did you all stop to consider what good you all were since you came to this planet? *Jokey: Hey, give us a break, we're relatively new to this kind of career. We're still learning what works and what doesn't. *Shade: Being at novice level is fine and dandy and all, which excuses your LACK OF PROFESSIONALISUM, but that's about the issue here, is it? This kind of thing should be no-brainers for you. You got the skill, but not the professionalism that heroes SHOULD have. Do you honestly expect to be trusted the second you land? *Atrick: Well, kinda, considering we were friends of the Lodgers, and they approved of what we are doing. *Cephward: ATRICK! (He smacks him) *Atrick: OW!! *Shade: And THERE'S your problem. You're only FRIENDS of the Lodgers! It's not the same as actually BEING them! You can't just land here, offer to help, only to screw things up every chance you get and expect everything to work out. This is NOT A CARTOON WHERE YOU WISH UPON A STAR AND YOUR INSIPID DREAMS AUTOMATICALLY COME TRUE!! *Jokey:... Technically, we're pretty much fan creations based on pre-established media characters in a spinoff series based on the main crossover series based on one of several overused tropes of said series, so by extension- *Shade: DON'T RUIN THE POINT WITH THAT POST-MODERNISM CRAP!!! (The heroes stood shocked at her outburst)... This is too serious for any of the nonsense you have been throwing. After you screwed up, left us at our weakest and the queen forced me to go along with idiots like you... I couldn't take it anymore! Equaria needed to be saved! *Pho: And to do it, you steal from an underwater nation that brought nothing but kindness to you and trick us into being patsies in trying to scam them out of their beloved object? Tch, and I thought those Dark Radicals were creeps, but you guys?!? I could just barf. *Tina: It was only a burden we had to do for the greater good. We need real heroes, like the Lo- *Xoriago: I HAVE TO STOP YOU THERE! Now, to be fair, the Lodgers are likely caught up with something else, so it's not like they're always readily available! They can't be around for every problem! At least be glad you have SOMEONE around! *Jokey: That being said, yes, we know we're not the Lodgers, but guess what, I hear talk that THEY AIN'T PERFECT NEITHER!! They screw up from time to time, too! So it's not like you bunch wouldn't end up throwing hissy fits on how badly this trip is going regardless on who you're stuck with! Heck, it was said that they used to be even worse than what they're like now, let alone how effective or not we are! They used to be WAAAAAAAAAY more unprofessional than you THINK we are being right now! Just ask their critics! *Shade: You all are nothing like the Lodgers! You're just, ripoffs of them. *ZongueBob: Miss Shade, we are not trying to be like the Lodgers, rip-off or otherwise. Just because we're a bit, similar, doesn't mean we're ripoffs. *(Tigress): He's right, you know. *Atrick: Although our adventures do seem vaguely similar. (Cephward smacked him again) OW! *ZongueBob: Well, that is to say, we just so happened to conveniently resemble them. We are otherwise entirely different from them. *Sonny: True that. And whether you like it or not, you spoiled priss, you're stuck with us! We may not be the heroes you done want, but we're exactly what you need! *Shade: We need heroes who at least take this seriously. *Scoro: So you six thought stealing their magic strength was the only way to save Equaria? That's not what I call taking this seriously. At least, not the good kind of serious! *Shade: AT LEAST HAD IT NOT BEEN FOR AN APPARENT JELLEN SECURITY SYSTEM, IT WOULD'VE SAVED EQUARIA BY NOW!! *Jokey: Ya know, truth be told, I doubt the Lodgers would've been more approving of that stunt. They would likely just as much give you guys s*** for that as we are right now! Again, why can't you just trust us? It's not like it'd kill you. *Shade: MAYBE NOT THE IDEA ITSELF, BUT THE CONTINUING EXECUTION OF IT WILL!! Why should I trust someone who constantly makes mistakes, doesn't know when to get serious OR grow up, has the gall to be extremely embarrassing to even the Lodgers' name, and even POISONS THE MINDS OF PEOPLE TO WHERE THEY DON'T TAKE THIS EQUALLY SERIOUSLY?! *Tixra: That kinda sounded like something that Tempera Lony would say, to be frank. *Shade: (Got offended by the comparison)... JUST ANSWER THE F*****G QUESTION!! *Commander: BECAUSE WE MAY BE YOUR ONLY CHANCE, THAT'S WHY!! Like we have been telling you, the Lodgers, MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO HELP CURRENTLY!! DON'T YOU THINK THEY HAVE THEIR OWN PROBLEMS TO WORRY ABOUT?! YOU AIN'T THE ONLY ONES LOOKING FOR HEROES TO GET HELP OUT OF A JAM!! SOMETIMES, GREAT HEROES CAN ONLY ANSWER SO MANY CALLS TO ACTION!! NOT EVERY CALL FOR HELP CAN BE ANSWERED EFFECTIVELY IN TIME, NOT EVEN FOR THE LODGERS! So you should at least be glad, WE GOT THE LODGERS' BACK IN THIS WHILE THEY'RE LIKELY CAUGHT UP, WITH SOMETHING ELSE AT THE MOMENT!! Frankly, princess, your being a classic case of a begger being a chooser! You're the one who needs to grow up and stop whining about what didn't happen and make the most out of life instead of crying and moaning about like a big-eared baby, cause let me tell you something, 'your highness', you can scold and ridicule us all you want, but you can't change who we are! *Scoro: He's right! We are who we are, so you have no choice but to accept who we are, because this is how we roll. *Shade: THEN MAYBE EQUARIA, OR ANY OTHER WORLD OUT THERE, IS BETTER OFF WITHOUT HEROES LIKE YOU!!! *Jokey: (The Loungers are shocked at those words)... (Gets miffed)...... Can you say, UNGRATEFUL BITCH?! *(Icky): Ungrateful bitch! You just made the same mistake Twilight almost did during her second run-in with the Storm King. *(Shade): Look, it wasn't one of my finest moments if not the worst. I thought I was doing what was best for my home because I hardly knew them and they looked like bootlegs that were more of a liability. (Sighs) The effects weren't exactly passable. *ZongueBob:... *Sonny:... *Scoro:... Okay, your highness!... If that's how you feel... Then perhaps we've done our part. Come on everyone! *Elmen: But... But we've gone so far. *Scoro: Well, I'm certain for once they can finish the rest. (The Oxydome opened up and much of the Loungers left) *Ziden: (She looked awfully at Comet)... And just when I was starting to like you again, Strike!... You just murdered any chance left by siding with this s***! *Comet: Ziden, I did what I had to do. We couldn't let another screw up ruin us for the last time. *Ziden: Screw up? (Chuckles) That's a laugh. You're the ones that made your OWN screw-up when they thought you were giving them the opportunity to make up for everything. And yet... You SERIOUSLY think, all they do is screw up? Even after how you were the ones that failed epicly?! (The Lonies but a annoyed scoffing Shade realized this)... No? Then enlighten me, you hypocrites! Ask yourselves this: Would the Clam Loungers be big names if all they ever did was what you think they did? I mean, fine, obviously, they're relatively newbies compared to the Lodgers, but you can't SERIOUSLY deny that they're not too bad for newbs! Their history is stunning! They saved a high-tier race. They stood against a villain regime that almost became bigger than the Villains Act! They entertained audiences and those whom they put their faith and trust in through rough times, and kept promises of freedom and peace, saving the UUniverses when the Lodgers are occupied with another crazy adventure.... And your whining about them not always getting it right 100% of the time? The fact that they can get it right in the end, should be enough for you, YA RETARDS!! *Comet:... Well, when you put it like that... Is, it not too late to say, sorry? *Ziden:... More then you f*****g wish it is, jackass! Are ya sure you're Comet? Because I do not remember him, BEING A COMPLETE ASS!! *Comet: But, Ziden, I know we were, maybe a bit too hard, but ya can't exactly deny that they're not entirely doing a great job here! *Ziden: Hey, I ain't saying they're perfect. And neither are the Lodgers. Heck, I would bet my ass you idiots would give them s*** too if they were in the Loungers' position. But like the Lodgers, they KNEW when they made mistakes and aimed to correct them. At least give them credit, they can acknowledge when they screw up and want to correct it. It's just that they would rather not think about, not out of ignorence for stupidity, well, not all of them at least, but because it's better to focus on what you can do right then what you did wrong. Even the sealonies started to have doubts until they reminded them and us that they were heroes worth trusting. If you all can't see the true gravity of this situation is yourselves and that you must defeat yourself before defeating your enemies... Then maybe you don't deserve to wield the Sun Gems, OR BE DECURION GUARDS OR ROYALTY! (The six gasped)... Yeah, I said it! The Sun Gems wouldn't want this to come out of you, and neither would your 4 leaders. You have a LOT to think about now that you doomed your own reputations as good heroes. Now if you'll excuse us, we have to apologize to our heroes. *Trixa: Hmmph! Trixa can't even look at you anymore, Princess Shade! Consider yourself, worse princess. (The two entered the Oxydome)... *Glamour:... I hate to say it... But they may be right. At least they tried to help. *Shade: Help?! After all that? I think they've helped QUITE ENOUGH TODAY!!! WE'VE HAD ENOUGH AS IT IS AND WE CAN'T RISK ANYMORE- *Tina: You're horrible! *Shade:... What? *Spunky: They didn't mean anything bad, and you make it sound like they INTENDED to mess everything up. If they wanted us gone, they had plenty of other opportunities to do it. They are not bad people. You just want this to go your way. *Shade: I have defended Equaria since even before the Lodgers came. It's all on me. I'm the one Tempera and Starbright want. I'm the last royal figure left to fix everything. *Spunky: You're also the one who doesn't trust any available aide when we're not enough. Look, it's like what they said. The Lodgers are caught in something else just as dire as this at the moment, and the Heroes Act's likely doing the same. At least these folks, ineffectual as they are, were nice enough to come to our aide. They may not be Omni-Lony perfect, but not a lot of things tend to be perfect. *Buckroot: Nor should they be. Nothing is 100% perfect, and everyone is and should be different. *Tina: Indeed! Besides, you wouldn't even be here if it weren't for us. We defended Equaria together. We're the ones who gave you hope and purpose, because we trusted each other. And if you can't trust THEM... Then why should we trust you? (Shade was taken back by those words, finally realizing her mistake) *(Lefou): It was at this moment that Shade knew... She f****d up! *Slap* OW! *Tina: Didn't think we'd go THERE, did you? Well, we did! So if you think it's all on you, maybe you're better off without us. *Shade: Uh, hey now, Keen, this is, this is no time for jokes! *Tina: JOKES?!?... YOU THINK THIS IS A JOKE?!? (The five were appalled) YOU THINK I'M KIDDING?! *Shade: Wait-wait-wait, that came out totally wrong- *Tina: Well then we shouldn't trust you at all if you think we're dumb enough to bluff at a time like this. We're leaving. (They started walking away) *Shade: Wa-Wait, guys, I didn't mean it. I thought I was going to lose more than I have already thanks to all this crap. *Comet:... You just did! (They left, leaving Shade to feel guilty) *Shade: Guys! Wait!! I'm sorry! It's, it's the stress talking!! I MEAN, HOW ELSE WAS I SUPPOSE TO ACT SINCE OUR ENTIRE PLANET'S IN DANGER OF BEING CONQUERED BY A MADMAN AND TWO LONY TRAITORS?! Okay, I get it, beggers can't be choosers, so, why not just accept the Loungers for what they're worth and- Guys?! Girls! Comet!...... Guys? (The group was gone as Shade began to sob, then fell down and started crying. Then appearing from the Shadows were Tempera and Starbright) *Tempera:... I almost pity you, princess. (Shade gasped and saw the duo)..... All you wanted was for those aliens and your little comrodery to take this abit more seriously.... Well now you know how I felt about how this world acts and takes it's domestic and outside threats with a grain of salt?!" *Starbright: "Well, I just felt like that there's no challnage anymore. With the Loungers gone and your fellow guards deserting you, this is now almost, insultingly easy. (Congurious' Censen soldiers came forth).... Oh well, anti-climaticly gained spoils of war are still spoils of war." *Tempera: ".... Restrain her." *The Soldiers close in! *Shade was prepared to fight as she blasted at them! *Tempera: (A Censen soldier absorbed her magic blasts and was augmented by them as it unleashed much more powerful pulse blasts as she rolled out of the way as the Censens overwhelmed her as her magic was useless and they captured her, casting a battlemagium cage around her)... Easy as poe. *Gooby: Oh, I love poe! *Shade: (They dragged her away) HELP!!! HEEELPPPP!!!! *Starbright: Boys? (She faces a few bumbling Censens who shapeshifted frantically in shock)... I want those five friends of hers in my custody. They MUST be converted. *Tempera: (To some more Censens) That goes for you bunch as well. We were giving a generious oppertunity to take advantage of their petty swcrabbling. Let's not waste it. (The Censens saluted) (Tempera's Story) *Shade: (She and her friends were in cages without their uniforms and equipment as they were frantically trying to break free) Not you guys too! *Comet: (He was slamming his legs and hooves aggressively) LEMME OUT!! LEMME OUT!! NO-NO-NO, LEMME OUT!!! *Buckroot: Hon, save your energy, it's just not gonna work. It's battlemagium after all. *Comet: (He made teeth-clenched gibberish in aggravation) *Starbright: (She and Tempera arrived) Welcome back home, citizens! *Shade: Equality City is not our home, AND WE ARE NOT YOUR CITIZENS!!! I ORDER YOU TO LET US GO!! *Starbright: I'm done taking orders from somelony who thinks the revelation mark supremacy is right. They had their judgment day. *Spunky: We're sorry for what happened to you, but it's not the fault of the revelation marks. *Tempera: You're only half correct. It's both their fault and the fault of this cruel uncaring world. You all think the world is just sunshine and poppies, but that soon changes for lonies like us. Let us tell you how the world REALLY works, and how the world will never play in anyone's favor. (She sung this) *Tempera: (They were brought to a ruined landscape)... This was where I was raised! Just look at it! Ruined by a megaspell abused by a monstrous despot craving revenge. My father and everylony there are all but a bad memory thanks to the favors of Conquerius! *Starbright: Awful, isn't it? This is why my way is the right way! Things like this are what my quest for no revelation marks will rid us of. We'll all be free from cruelty like what we both put up with! *Tina: I hate to burst your bubble, but Conquerius and Tempera are both using you and that revelation mark vault to weaken you and make you easier to conquer. It is literally in his name. *Starbright: HOW DARE YOU?! HE WISHES TO CONQUER THIS LAND BY MY SIDE TO PROTECT IT FROM THREATS LIKE MOOKU AND THE VILLAINS ACT!! FACE IT, FOOLS, YOU HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO ACCEPT THAT NO GOOD CAN COME FROM REVELATION MARKS!!! TEMPERA IS MY FRIEND, AND KNOWS HOW IT FEELS TO BE RUINED BY A CRUEL WORLD!! SHE WOULD NEVER LIE TO ME!! AS SOON AS EQUARIA IS CONVERTED, I WILL SERVE AS HIS SPOKESLONY FOR THE LAND- (She was trapped in a cage)... What the? *Tempera: Sorry, Starbright! That's where I have no choice but to come clean. That vault or Equality City cannot be allowed to be revealed. *Starbright: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! IS THAT NOT THE POINT OF THIS MISSION? TO REVEAL THAT OUR GOAL IS THE RIGHT ONE? *Tempera: Correction... It's YOUR goal. Me and Conquerius have our own goals. We have had it in our grasp for a long time, and we will not allow you to reveal it and expose our plans. *Starbright: YOU... YOU HELPED ME TO HELP YOURSELVES?! YOU WERE MY COMMANDER, I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!! *Tempera: I said it already. I stand alone. I only give my loyalties to Conquerius so I can have my horn restored and made stronger, and continue with a life on my own. Surely you saw this coming. *Starbright: (Starting to sob) I didn't! I REALLY DIDN'T!! *Tempera: (Feeling abit bad about this)..... But, I'll ask Conquerius to spare you since I still care for you. But don't expect any miracles. Conguerius is picky about even slight deviations. Sorry to do this to a friend, really I am, but orders are orders. 'Defeating Conquerious and Starbright' Equality City *Conquerius: (He cackles as he enslaved all the Lonies within the city)... As soon as my army is fully prepared, the land I struggled so hard to take, will finally be mine. (He goes to the petrified Queens of Equaria) You four thought you could avoid me forever? BAH! It won't matter where your champions go, there's nowhere in this world where they can hide from me. NOWHERE! Tempera is not going to stop until she finds you. (Tempera came in with her friends and Starbright)... Ah, speaking of which. *Tempera: They and the leader put up a bit of a fight with some alien friends, but they're alone now. They won't be a problem. *Gooby: Hell yeah! We're gonna f*** some s*** tonight. They definitely won't interfere. *Conquerius: I hope not. Not since we've come so far. This land has been sought by my family since the Interuniversal War. They died with these leaders' parents fighting to get it, and now it's my duty to avenge them. I mean, this world has been too intolerable to us because it seems a little too, oh, I dunno... CUTE!! I don't like cute! I never did like cute! We all never did. Doesn't really go with our whole big bad POWERFUL MAGIC CONQUERORS title, now does it? We've wanted the very capital of this world since we began our first conquering. Now finally, the time has come, for the Conqueror Clan to rise again! (He slams his scepter down but nothing happened)... To rise again!! (He did it again and nothing happened)... (The Lony heroes snickered at his expense as his eye twitched and he got angry) TO RISE AGAIN!!! (He slammed the scepter harder and it finally did something as the magic of all the Lony heroes were absorbed into the scepter) *Princess Shade: URRGH! UGH! NOOO!!! *Conquerius: (He cackles as the magic glowed across the city and the process was complete)... Well, now... QUITE the light show. Now let's see what it can do. (He blasted a charged powerful beam of magic that sent the nullified heroes flying weakly into the wall dazed and powerless)... Not bad. In fact, kinda topnotch. What else does it do? *Tempera: Your excellency, you promised to restore my horn and- *Conquerius: Yeah, yeah, I'll get to you, just gimme a minute. (He shifted the sun and moon)... BY THE UNREAL GODS!!! I CAN MOVE THE SUN AND MOON?! NOW THAT'S THE S*** I'M TALKING ABOUT! (He cackles as Starbright looked horribly at a guilty Tempera) Time to play! (He shifts the sun and moon rapidly) Trullday, Betwensday, Fineday, Treday!! Day, night, day, night, DAY-NIGHT-DAY-NIGHT-DAY-NIGHT, SUNRISE, SUNSET, DUBSTEP, DOOBY-DOOBY-DOO-DOO-DOO-DOO-DOO!!! OH MY GODS, I WILL NEVER GET TIRED OF THIS!!! (Later...) *Conquerius: (The Clam Loungers fought against his Censen forces) Hmmph! I should've known those new misfits wouldn't have the spines to go home! Well, they're too late! (He cast a powerful hurricane-tornado storm that sucked up everything in sight as the heroes held on or took cover) (Dubbed as Jafar) YES!! YEESSSS!!! THE POWER!! THE ABSOLUTE POWEEERRR!!! THE WORLD IS MINE TO COMMAND, TO CONTROOOOLLL!! (He cackles as intense lightning struck) Now, onto the Toognath in the Room! And you Tempera? *Tempera: Yes, your excellency! You are a true friend to me for this! You restore my horn, and I swear to use my magic to serve you- *Conquerius: (Scoffs) You seriously still believe that at this point?! (Cackles as lightning struck, Tempora quickly lost her confidence as did Starbright) Nobody here cares about your dinky little Lony horn! You forgotten what I told you a long time ago! I have no friends and I must NEVER have them. They are a liability. A weakness. Something to hold you back, and you knew it. I was gonna ask you to go make sure our forces are encouraged. But now I see, that this was just for that STUPID HORN OF YOURS!! LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, TEMPERA: I DON'T APPRECIATE BEING USED LIKE THAT!! LIKE EVERYONE ELSE IN MY ARMY, YOU'RE NO FRIEND! I, OWN YOU!! BUT NOW YOU'VE FULFILLED YOUR PURPOSE!! (Dubbed as Tirek) YOU HELPED ME GROW AS STRONG AS A THOUSAND SUNS, YOU'VE PROVIDED THE MEANS FOR ME TO CONQUER THE WORLD BY IT'S HEART AND AVENGE MY FAMILY! And now I no longer have any use for you. *Tempera:... So... That's it? All I was to you... WAS A SLAVE THAT YOU'RE JUST DUMPING INTO THE GARBAGE?! *Starbright: (Quietly) D'oh, I hate it when heroes end up being right about something! *Conquerius: IT'S WHAT I DO, YOU FOOLISH EQUINE!!! YOU THINK I'LL SIMPLY STAND BEING USED AS A MEANS TO AN END?! WE, ARE THE CONQUEROR CLAN!!! IF YOU THINK THAT I WAS GOING TO LOOK OVER THIS AND MAKE FRIENDS WITH A WEAK-MINDED EQUINE WHO OFFERS NOTHING... THEN YOU ARE AS STUPID AS BOTH YOUR PARENTS!! *Tempera:... What? *Shade/Starbright: What? *Conquerius: What, don't you recognize me? WELL ALLOW ME TO JOG YOUR MEMORY... TEMPTED FATE!!! (He fired at her and they got into a beam lock which she recognized was what Conquerius did to her mother to break her horn)... *Tempera:... YOU... YOU KILLED MY MOTHER!!! *Conquerius: That much is actually inaccurate.... I TORMENTED YOUR DINGHY LITTLE MOMMY AND TURNED HER INTO A CRYING LITTLE WRECK OF A ROGUE SOLDIER!! I had to find an opportunity to discourage your kind... And when I met you and recognized you... You BECAME that opportunity! (Tempera was shocked)... You seem wounded.... LET ME HEAL YOU!!! (They discharged magic blasts that knocked the two away as Conquerius fell dazed and Tempera was holding on for dear life as the storm was pulling her in) *Starbright: NO!! (She saved Tempera as she couldn't hold on any longer)... Hang on, Tempera! *Tempera:... Why are you saving me after all I did to you? *Starbright:... Because this is what friends do. (Tempera was overjoyed to hear this as they embraced once she pulled her in)... Sorry about all this, but surely you saw this coming. *Tempera:... I didn't. I really didn't.... But I have something better. (The two hugged) *Conquerius: NAAAWWW, isn't that just SOOO SWEET?!? It would be an UTTER pity for it to be for nothing! (Cackles) Yeah... (He charged his scepter for killing)... Goodbye! *Shade: LEAVE THEM ALONE!!! (Shade and her friends tackled him as he lost concentration as the blast went into flux due to uncompromised control as they tried to grab the scepter) GET OUTTA HERE!! GO!! (The two hesitantly ran off) (Later...) *Conquerius: (The six lonies continued holding off Conquerius until he threw them off) GET OFF ME, YOU ANNOYING LITTLE BRATS!!! (He blasted them into a wrecked hallway as the blast caused the scepter to be further out of balance with it's power) Oh, Gods, this thing's broken! I'd better call for digital repa- (Sonny and the Oceonous group along with Ziden and Trixa charged into him) DAAAH!! (He rolled into debris as his scepter was stuck in a stain-glass window as the power was out of control and caused reckless damage) *Atrick:... THAT WAS FUN!!! *Sonny: That's the last time I let Atrick do all the strategies! *Shade: Guys! I-I'm so sorry! I was wrong to- *Sonny: Look, your highness, we were wrong too! The craziness regarding this mission and our mistakes is not something to be worked up about. But I'd like to remind you that there's a crazy magic scepter out of control, and if we don't get it before Conquerius, we'll be Thexus Toast! *Comet: I couldn't have said it better! (They struggled to get the scepter until Conquerius came out angry) *Conquerius: GET AWAY, IT'S MINE!!! (He dodged the lightning blasts as they tussled for the scepter as the storm outside made it difficult as the Loungers were held back by Conquerius as they still held him back long enough for the Lony heroes to get close to the staff as Buckroot tied them to a rock with a rope) MINE!! GET AWAY FROM THE STAFF, DO YOU HEAR ME?! IT'S MINE!!! (He lunged as ZongueBob grabbed onto him and caused him to lose balance) *Shade: NOOO!! (The two shattered the window sucking Conquerius, Shade, and ZongueBob into the storm screaming) *Tina: SHADE!! *Sonny: ZONGUEBOB!!! *Suddenly, magical auras saved Zonguebob and Shade, these auras came from Starbright and Tempora. *Zonguebob: "..... Starbight? Tempora? You saved us?" *Starbright: "...... Well...... Try not to overanalyze it. So it turned out the filthy ape wasn't a good investment of my time. Saving you two was more in line of truce courtesy than anything else." *Shade knew that Starbright has far greater reasons for it and want to bring attention to that! *Zonguebob: "(Quietly) Let her say what she wants, Miss Shade. At least she's in the step to the right direction." *Tempora: "I also want to address that, you were right about Conquerius. He was no different than this 'Storm King' these 'Lodgers' talked about. We were both fools to trust him.... Myself even more." *Starbright: "Speaking of which, whatever happens to him now couldn't've come soon enough." *Congourious was seen spiraling out of control as he was being flung away from his scepter! *Congourious: "I, CAN'T LOSE?! NOT LIKE THIS?! (The Winds flung him straight into the scepter and got impaled by it) GAAAAAAAAH?! I, wanted to get back to the scepter... But not like this!" (Begins to die as he was turned to obsidian stone as both he and scepter were tossed far away from the kingdom and the two shattered upon impact, releasing all the magic and restoring the power stolen from the Lonies, and freeing the Queens) *Caelestis: -GRYKHS! *Nether: -OFF ME!! *Transcendra: -MONSTERS!! *Horizona: -ME!!!!... (The four sisters discovered they were free) *Sonny: No need to worry. You four were turned to stone and robbed of your magic. But the nightmare is over now. *The heroes began to celebrate, as Starbright was taking Tempora away from the group. Outside the castle. *Tempora: "I don't understand. Why are we leaving? Did we not redeem ourselves?" *Starbright: "Oh, we did. It's just that heroes tend to be fickle. No amount of acknowledging that we messed up would spare us the Stoney Lonesome. So we're better off vamoosing while we can." *???: You're not going anywhere! (The heroes arrived) *Shade:... You almost steal our revelation marks like you did to the entire population of this city, and you expect to be left off the hook even when you save us? This is wrong and we're going to put a stop to it! *Starbright: You stay off of my city! This is staying as it is! *Shade: As princess of Equaria, I ORDER YOU TO SURRENDER IMME- *Starbright: QUIET!!! (They stood silent)... You all don't understand what it was like to give up a friend by force. That school was horrible to think they could tell me who to be friends with. I don't care if it's banned or the retarded careless asshole was fired and ostracized! The damage was done, and I won't stop for anything until you get it through your thick skulls: NOTHING GOOD CAN COME FROM REVELATION MARKS!!! *Shade: Then by law, I'll have to turn you in! You resisted royal orders and- *Starbright: I SAID QUIET!!! (She blasted them off as the inhabitants took notice) YOU ALL BETTER STAY OUT OF EQUALITY CITY, OR I WILL HAVE YOU PUNISHED!!! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE ROYALTY, I FORBID ANY INTERFERENCE THAT THREATENS THE GOOD SOCIETY OF THIS CITY!!! *Ziden: Tempera, you're not seriously agreeing to this nonsense, are you? *Tempera:... (She got angry and stood with Starbright) It is NOT nonsense! I told you the reason I thought I was better off alone, because I couldn't have a friend. But SHE'S a Lony with whom I can identify. She lost everything because the world was too cruel, just like me. To learn that my life was a lie, it proves my point. You'll never grow if you depend on others. And the two of us? We are friends that look out for each other. We made this a place where lonies can live outside any cruelty the world has to offer. We worked so hard to make it independent on any other land or kingdom, and we'll be damned if we let you all ruin it! *Tina: THIS CITY HAS INHABITANTS THAT ARE NOT PUBLICLY COMPATIBLE TO VISITORS!! YOU FORCE ANYLONY WHO ENTERS TO LISTEN TO YOU, AFTER NULLIFYING THEIR TALENTS AND STEALING THEIR REVELATION MARKS THROUGH CONTRABAND TECHNOLOGY!!! THEY ARE NOTHING WITHOUT THEM!!! *Starbright: Sacrifices have to be made for the greater good! The revelation marks ruined me, and thus they are not allowed to exist! *Sonny: You're a fool for blaming the marks themselves for your lost friendship! You just learned in a bad setting. *Starbright: Even so, what good are the marks themselves? Where did they come from? What supremacist d*****h righteous asswipe thought a supremacy of butt tattoos was a good idea? What good are they when things like this make us weak without them? Well, Equality City is one day going to solve that problem! I don't want ANY of you complicating this further! *Tempera: Uh, Starbright? *Starbright: What?! (She saw the Equality City inhabitants overhearing them)... Aw, crap. Uh, listen, about what I just said- *Lony #1: All this... Was just a lie? *Starbright: NO!! OF COURSE NOT!! I'M DOING THIS FOR US! *Lony #2: YOU'RE DOING THIS FOR YOURSELF!! YOU LIED TO US!! *Starbright: NO!! I JU- *Shade: YOU LIED, STARBRIGHT! You lied to them! You lied to yourself! You- *Starbright: SHUT UP ALREADY!!! (She blasted at her again as she hit a rock)... This is for the good of our people!! I found that revelation mark vault thanks to Conquerius! I don't know who made it, but my conscience is clear: Revelation marks are dangerous! *Lony #3: You say that as if they were never meant to exist! But they've done nothing wrong. What happened to you was not their fault! *Tempera: You all must understand. We're doing this so we don't have anyone like Conquerius destroying our way of life! *Zhigu: I think these guys have it in good hooves. *Starbright: YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!!! *Pho: HEY, DON'T TALK TO MASTER ZHIGU LIKE- (Starbright blasted him in the groin) OOOOOO-HOO-HOO-HOO!!! MY TENDERS!!! *Starbright: Tempera? If they interrupt me again, kill them! *Tempera: I, Starbright, I think this is going a little- *Starbright: ARE YOU MY FRIEND OR AREN'T YOU?! (Tempera sighed in defeat) Now, she's right! This is the only way to ensure our safety within Equaria. Threats can use our magic physiology against us, and the revelation marks are the pinnacle of that weakness. I forbid a word out of you all about this!! I want the disappearing shield up immediately! I won't have anymore setbacks! *Lony Guard #1: We follow you no more! We will fight against this injustice, or fall trying! *Starbright: (Growls angrily) YOU MISFITS WILL PAY FOR THIS!! TEMPERA!! ACTIVATE THE SHIELD! DON'T LET ANYTHING- (The Loungers attacked in response as she fell in the dirt and she came out angry)... I WARNED YOU!!! (She displayed Starlight levels of magic knowledge and skills fighting off the Lodge)... FINE! TEMPERA!! WE'RE ACTIVATING THAT SHIELD TOGETHER!! IF YOU IDIOTS FOLLOW ME, YOU'RE RISKING GOING TO LIMBO WITH US!! *Lony Guard #2: You will not enter this city- (Tempera blasted the guards unconscious as they raced for the shield generator) *Master Cen: WE CAN'T LET THEM REACH THAT GENERATOR!! *Glora: WELL, IF WE FAIL, WE GO OUT LIKE HEROES!! *ZongueBob: AFTER THEM!! 'Starbright Swears Revenge' (After a chase on par with the climax of the Cutie Map Two Parter, the shield generator was destroyed and the power was down) *Starbright:... YOU MEDDLING FOOLS!!! *Shade: Starbright Shatter, for resisting royal orders, you are under arrest! *Tempera: (She sparked her horn in defense) You stay away from her! *Jokey: "Okay, maybe we got off on the wrong foot here. How's about we all calm down before-" *Tempera: Silence! Let me assure you all... This is not over! (The duo teleported away) *Jokey: "......... How do the Lougers handle people like that?!" *Xoriago: "Clearly alot better then we did." *Lady Hush: "(Sigh), We're too amature for this kind of work." *Trigress: But at least it's over. *Trixa: Yes... But Trixa has a question... Whatever happened to Conquerius' ape stooge? *Cadet:... Yeah, where's Gooby? Earlier... *Gooby: (He was seen wandering the battlefield of the climax)... Where is everybody? Why didn't I GET TO THROW A SINGLE PUNCH THIS TIME?! *???: (A firedrake-bird beast similar to the Gwythaints came in roaring) *Gooby:... Well, I'll take what I can get! (He takes out his magic knives) I'M HAVING ROAST CHRAKKEN TONIGHT!!! (He charged) YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Present *Commander: DAAAAAH, I'm sure he'll be fine. *Gooby: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHOOPPEE!!! (He came in riding the Chrakken) THANKS FOR FREEING ME FROM THAT HORNHEAD CONQUERIUS, GUYS!!! I ALWAYS HATED HIM!!! HE USED ME LIKE A STRESS TOY!!! WE'LL MEET AGAIN SOON... MAYBE! WE'LL JUST LET FATE DECIDE! SIANARA, BIOTCHES!!! *Commander:... See? My gut never lies. Transcript Coming soon... Material TBA... Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:MetroScreamingMayor8841